<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are my Sunshine by Scarlett_Stark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999731">You are my Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Stark/pseuds/Scarlett_Stark'>Scarlett_Stark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Kiss Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nico is good at fighting, Will is not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Stark/pseuds/Scarlett_Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Tumblr Prompt #12) Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.</p><p>Nico leads the sword practice that day. Will is definitely not good at fighting, so to defeat Nico, he has to use a few unconventional techniques. Not that either of them is complaining ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Kiss Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are my Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy this prompt :)</p><p>As always feel free to request prompts on my Tumblr a-bisexual-nerd, or write requests into the comments. I really want to write so just write any scenario you want to see out favs do....</p><p>Also, feel free to suggest other shipping such as FierroChase :) </p><p>Just write requests in the comments :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All right, let's get one thing straight: Will Solace does not hate sword fight training. Even though he is a healer, and doesn't like to cause harm to others, he knows that he needs to be able to defend himself. The problem is: he's not particularly good at it. And now, the even bigger problem? The trainer for sword fighting is no other than Nico di Angelo. His boyfriend. His boyfriend who loves nothing more than teasing him. If you now add the two problems together, you may understand why, on that Friday morning, when Kayla and Austin tried to get him out of the cabin to lead them and their other siblings to sword fighting, Will Solace tried to make up excuses why he couldn't join them. Without success. It came to the point where Will just simply refused to move.</p><p>It may have even worked if it wasn't for Izzy and Theo. The last time Apollo visited (he visited quite often now, even though he was a god again) he brought the 7-year-old twins to camp, explaining that their mother was not a big fan of them cursing their mortal siblings all day long. So now, instead of harassing them all summer long, they now were Wills's responsibility. Not that he was complaining! </p><p>He loved the two of them and, as they also had blonde hair and blue eyes, they actually looked like his siblings too. Which was rare for demi-gods. But right now the two of them were pulling his arms and yelling at him to come along. And of course, instead of helping their poor brother, Austin and Kayla were just laughing at him and encouraging the twins to go on. When they arrived at the arena, Nico was already there and as soon as he saw Will being dragged, he burst out laughing as well. </p><p>"Are you all against me?" Will asked offended. Nico grinned "Yes. Yes, we are!" he deadpanned. Finally, the twins let go of him. Even though it was to now, storm Nico who struggled to keep his balance when they wrapped their arms around him. "Nico! Will didn't want to come!" Theo squealed. "Is that so?" the son of Hades asked whilst raising an eyebrow "How come?". This time it was Izzy who spoke "I think he's embarrassed because he sucks." She said it in a whisper tone but Will still heard "Iz!". His sister just grinned "I'm only telling the truth! You're bad!". "Like really bad!" came the backup from Theo. </p><p>Will just groaned "How about the two of you let go of Nico and we can start to practice?" he suggested, hoping to change the topic. "Look how eager he suddenly is!" Austin exclaimed, causing Will to just close his eyes in resignation. Nico gave his boyfriend one last amused grin, then cleared his throat to get ready to deliver the lesson. </p><p>Nico started by going over simple techniques before he went on to one vs one combat. "Alright, Theo and Izzy, you're one team. Try not to actually hurt each other! Austin and Kayla, you'll go together and sunshine? You're with me!" he said with a grin towards Will. </p><p>"Great. Juuust great." Will went over to Nico. It took the latter a great 8 seconds to disarm Will. "Oh come on, sunshine, at least try! If your opponent is better than you, get creative!". Will thought for a while, then smirked. "It is very hot outside, don't you think?". Nico looked at him with a questioning look in his eyes. Will just grinned at him and then, in one quick move, he took of his shirt. Nico looked taken aback and stood frozen for a few seconds, then cleared his throat and picked up his sword. "Fine, if you want to play it that way, let's go." </p><p>Nico did his best to concentrate, but that was hard when a certain son of Apollo looked incredible! Iluminated by the sun, shirtless, messy hair and sweaty. Wills muscle flexed when he lifted his sword and Nico found it hard to breath. "What's wrong death boy?" Will asked teasingly "Cat got your tongue?". "Shut up!" Nico growled, trying to keep his cool. He got in position and prepared to fight. Will's fighting was still clumsy and uncoodrinated, but he now set a focus on making Nico crazy. The son of Apollo managed to corner Nico, without even moving his sword. </p><p>"Looks like I win!" Will said to the cornered Nico in a husky voice. "Think again!" Nico growled and with one move, he disarmed Will and switched their positions. "Looks like I won!" Nico imitated Will, but he didn't quite managed his typical grin, being pressed up against a shirtless Will. He quickly let go and went back to the others. </p><p>"Oh, I see that as a full win," Will whispered to himself, watching Nico trying to calm down. </p><p>Will had just send his siblings away and moved to clean up the arena, when he was suddenly pulled into the weaponry room and pressed against the wall. Before he registered what happened, Nico's lips were on his and his arms around the taller boys neck. Will grinned into the kiss and said against the others lips: "Liked my creativity?". "Shut up," the son of Hades said for the third time in the past hour. </p><p>Their lips met again and again. </p><p>Nico slowly pulled away "You really suck at sword fighting,". Will rolled his eyes "You dragged me into a shed and made out with me, just to then tell me I suck?". Nico grinned "Maybe," he walked out of the shed, just to be welcomed by Kayla, Austin, Izzy and Theo. </p><p>Will immediately paled "We, uh we were just... we were sorting the weapons." as soon as he said it, he knew he wasn't convincing. 'son of the god of poetry, yeah right'. His siblings raised an eyebrow, well Izzy tried to. She hasn't managed to just raise one yet. It looked very funny when she tried though. "Yeah right! You were kissing!" Theo teased and then proceeded to imitate kissing noises. "No! We were just-" "Sorting the weaponry with closed doors, making you all blushy and flustered with swollen lips. Of course!" Kayla teased. "I wish I had someone to share secret kisses with", Austin said dreamily. </p><p>"Yeah, okay, we're done here. Nico you coming?" Will called out whilst quickly walking away. "Don't get pregnant!" Austin yelled after them. Out of the corner of his eye, Will briefly saw his boyfriend showing the middle finger to his siblings before he turned away and grasped Will's hand. "We really need to not get caught anymore. This much blood in your face can't be good for you," Nico teased. </p><p>"Shut up" Oh look, he could day it too!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments always make me happy, don't forget to request stuff as well :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>